<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>soror mea by NerdsbianHokie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453358">soror mea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsbianHokie/pseuds/NerdsbianHokie'>NerdsbianHokie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>vetus praesidio [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Immortal Lucy Lane, Old Guard AU, Sort Of, Superhero Lois Lane, decided to be nice to Lucy for once, i'm sort of nice to her here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsbianHokie/pseuds/NerdsbianHokie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Forty years after one of the worst years of her life, Lois Lane gets a major surprise during a Justice League meeting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>vetus praesidio [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>soror mea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a distant sequel to my Old Guard au, Mortem et Vitam. It's set over 40 years after that one and does mention stuff that would happen in a more direct sequel (if I ever get around to writing it).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lois's boots made solid thuds against the wood floor, each step echoed by her boys behind her. Her and Lucas's capes fluttered slightly from their movement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stopped at the end of the hall, at the large double doors, seemingly wood but with a steel core. Lois stepped to the digital pad next to them, placed her hand down. A light scanned her palm before beeping. One of the doors opened, letting the charter from inside leave the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once inside it was clear that while they were far from the first to arrive, they also were not the last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara and Diana were noticeably absent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most likely, Lois assumed, in charge of bringing in whoever they had all been called to meet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Conner peeled off to find Batman, but Lucas stayed with her as she approached Bruce and Clark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You really think this group will be able to help?" she asked as she walked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce nodded, his silver hair catching on the sunlight coming through the window. "They are very good at what they do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do they do?" Lucas asked, voice modulated by the technology in his hood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think they're technically mercenaries," Clark said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lois raised an eyebrow. The Justice League calling on help from mercenaries?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They are much more than that, though," Bruce said. "They've been quietly making changes through history, working behind the scenes to do good. They do jobs we would never know need to be done."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Time travelers?" Lucas asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Secret order?" Lois tried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce shook his head. "Same people. Humans, living linear lives, but they don't age."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So they're meta humans," Lois said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce tilted his head to the side. "It is possible their genes are some of the oldest meta genes, but it's never been tested. They are very adverse to testing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Or contact with people outside of their group," Clark cut in. "Kara and Diana both know them all, but I've only met one of them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So why are they meeting the entire league?" Lucas asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clark sighed and for a moment Lois could see the weight of his age on him. "This isn't a fight we can do alone and we are all known factors. The Guard? Nobody will see them coming."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lois's next question was cut off by a knock on the doors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The entire room silenced, stilled save for people turning towards the noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doors opened. Diana walked in followed by the group they were all waiting for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They looked completely normal. Well, as normal as people armed with martial weapons could look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first was someone Lois recognized from pictures at Kara's place. Alex, Kara's sister, the woman who took in the lost alien child and raised her. Lois has always assumed she had died during World War Two, which seemed to be the date of the last picture of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, there she was, standing in the League Tower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were a few people Lois did not recognize.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the Martian Manhunter, who had helped the League in the past, in his usual human form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lois’s blood ran cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It just wasn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Either fate was making a cruel joke, or that was her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her sister who had died over forty years ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman who might be her sister looked her way and, from the way her eyes widened just slightly as their gazes met, Lois knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And somehow, Lois managed to drag her attention back to the meeting, to Diana introducing the group. Including the woman she was pretty sure was her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her baby sister, not as dead as she had thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lois spent the next hour with her attention split. One part on the meeting. One part on Lucy. One part on the anger curdling in her gut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She managed to keep it down until most of the league was gone, until it was just her, her boys, Kara, Diana, the strangers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Lucy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lois," Kara softly said, clearly hoping to cut off the worst.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, Lois's attention snapped to her. "How long have you known?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she hadn't been lied to for decades by everyone close to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara grimaced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The anger curdled even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How long?" she pushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The entire time," Kara slowly admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lois scoffed. Of course she had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara could lie like the best of them when she really needed to. Large secrets had always been easier for her to keep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not telling the toddler where the chocolate was hidden? Impossible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not telling Lois that her baby sister was alive? Sure, why not?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lois turned to Diana, ready to ask the same question, but realized it would be useless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diana's arms were crossed, one eyebrow just slightly raised as she waited. She regretted nothing, that much was clear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara, Kara was in near pain, the cost of not telling clear in the tears welling up in her eyes and the way her fingers dug into her sides as she hugged herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Diana was stone. If she thought it was the right thing, or if it was something asked of her, she would stand by what she did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not their fault."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a moment for Lois to realize it was Lucy speaking. She remembered Lucy's voice being higher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or perhaps she was just remembering Lucy younger. They hadn't spoken much the last decade of Lucy's life and her strongest memories were of a teenaged Lucy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"At first it wasn't safe," Lucy continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lois scoffed. "Wasn't safe?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stepped between them. "I told her she couldn't contact anyone out of safety."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And who are you to decide that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Someone who has seen how bad that can go. Our lives are dangerous and anyone who knows us risks that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not just anyone. I'm Supra."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But you weren't," Lucy said. She stepped around Alex, a hand on her shoulder to still her. "You were Lois Lane, very human and already targeted for being an honest reporter and for connections to Superman. I couldn't add more to that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So instead you chose to let me think you died? For forty years?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy swallowed, looked down. She took a deep breath before looking back up. “Can we speak in private?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lois considered denying the request, making Lucy defend herself in front of their families, but she finally nodded. She spun around, stalked towards a side chamber. She held the door open for Lucy, then followed her inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Part of her wanted to yell when the door closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Part of her wanted to demand answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t do either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, she listened to the part of her that wanted to hug Lucy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For one of the first times, Lois wasn't glad she didn't get the full force of Clark's powers in the accident. He had once told her that he couldn't exactly feel a hug. He would know he was being hugged, but the strength behind it was lost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lois had often wished she had become as powerful as Clark, as impervious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the ability to feel good Lucy was clinging to her, how tightly she was being held? Made it all worth it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've missed you so much," Lucy murmured. When she pulled back there were tears in her eyes, although not yet rolling down her cheeks. "I wanted to tell you right away, I swear, but it wasn't safe. It really wasn't."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How wasn't it safe?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy took a deep breath, steeled herself. "Do you remember Max Lord?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Smarmy asshole, CEO of a tech company until he disappeared, yeah I remember him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His disappearance was still talked about on the internet. One of the great mysteries of the early 21st century.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I killed him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mystery solved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You killed him?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Someone at the hospital Kara took me to the day I died worked for him. When they realized I was coming back from the dead, I was sent to Lord."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lois's stomach twisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I still have nightmares of what he did. It's been forty-three years and at least once a month I spend the night with him killing me over and over and over."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lucy," Lois breathed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kara and the others saved me," Lucy pushed forward. "He had been drowning me. He just shoved me in a pool with my arms and legs bound and watched me drown, then come back, and drown again. Kara pulled me out of the water and when we caught up to him, I bashed his head in with a hammer."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lois wanted to throw up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When I say it wasn't safe, that's what I'm talking about. That's the type of people I deal with."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And when I became Supra?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can still be hurt," Lucy insisted. "I've seen Kara almost dead. Lord shot her that day, with kryptonite, and so many others have found some since."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You could have told me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Damnit, Lois." Lucy turned, took a few steps before turning back. "You don't get it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Clearly not."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you knew, you could have died. You could still die now. I almost didn't come before Kara convinced me to."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you so sure I'll die?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy's eyes were pleading.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why, Lucy?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lucy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because dad died."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lois froze. "What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy pushed back some of her hair, then hugged herself. Her last words had been rushed and unexpected even to get, but get next ones were slow, careful. "Dad found out, through Lord's notes. He's the one who covered up Lord's death. He got people to track me down, tried to bring me back, but things went wrong and he was killed. Dad died because of me, how could I risk you too?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lois's heart broke. It had been devastating, losing Lucy then her father in under a year. Her relationship with both hadn't been great before, but she hadn't realized how much it would hurt to lose them, to lose the possibility of reconciliation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It has been the worst year of her life and it sounded like it might have been the worst of Lucy's too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled Lucy into another hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," Lucy whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They pulled back and Lois chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I named one of my kids after you, y'know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy's eyes went wide. "You what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhm. Lucas." Lois shrugged. "Well, some days he's Lucas, but he's genderfluid. Some days he's Ellen Lucille, goes by Lucy. Then some days he's just E, because 'i need a break from L sometimes mom'"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want to meet them? Him and Connor?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy sucked in a breath before nodding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They headed back to the door. Lois hip checked Lucy lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am still mad," she said. "But we'll be okay. I wish you had told me, but I get why you didn't."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For anyone wondering, Lois's super persona is called Supra, not Superwoman like in the comics, because Kara is Superwoman in this verse.</p>
<p>Lucas is very much based on DisplacedWarrior's and mine hcs about genderfluid Lucy.</p>
<p>Shout out to Moose (onefootonego) for reading through this for me and giving feedback</p>
<p>I hope you all enjoyed, please comment and kudos if you did :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>